


Dragontouched

by VOlympianlove



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dragons, Kidnapping, M/M, Smut, Summoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2020-08-13 14:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove/pseuds/VOlympianlove
Summary: Wish-granting dragon who hates humans meets the one human who doesn't want what he thinks he does.





	Dragontouched

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Yifantasy 2015

It was a diamond shaped thing, smooth and a dark forest green in a certain light and black in others. It had an iridescent sheen when Yixing turned it in his hands. Yixing weighed the thing in his hand. It was heavy for something so small.

Yixing had never seen anything like it before and he had lived in the forest all his life. Studying the thing more closely, he realized that it resembled the scales on the arapaima he had seen in the rivers.

But how could an arapaima's scale come so far inland?

Yixing shrugged and slipped the scale into his pocket, picking up the water buckets he had put down before to study the scale and going on his way, thinking that he would bring the scale down to the marketplace and maybe ask some of the fishermen.

Yifan settled on his great pile of treasure with a contented sigh. His great tail coiled loosely around the pile and he lazily observed that one of his scales had fallen off.

Must be some fluke. He decided, not too concerned as after all, he had hidden away from humans for centuries. There was no way anyone would be able to find him. He was sure of that.

By the time Yixing had returned home, he had already forgotten the scale in his pocket. Tiredly, he stretched out across the bed and cried out when something in his pocket stabbed him.

Swearing, Yixing pulled the scale out of his pocket and examined it. It had wickedly sharp edges, something he had not noticed before. He sighed and stretched out again across the bed again, holding the scale up to his eye. In the dim light of his oil lamp, Yixing was surer than ever that it was not an arapaima's scale. No arapaima had scales this colour. An alligator gar perhaps. But the scales of the alligator gar were not this bright of a green.

Wincing at the pain shooting up his back, Yixing sat up and studied the scale again. It glimmered slightly in the flickering light, seeming to glow with its own light. Intrigued, Yixing pulled open his bedside drawer and rummaged for the book on forest creatures that his father had started. It was an old book, with pages that were yellowed around the edges but Yixing loved it more than anything else in the world because it was his father's work.

Gingerly, he turned the pages to the section his father had labelled as reptiles. Lifelike drawings of monitors, iguanas and crocodiles jumped out at him along with detailed descriptions on what their feeding habits were like, the patterns and colours of the reptile.

Yixing turned the pages until his eyes were tired but could find no mention of any reptiles with iridescent black-green scales. Swallowing his disappointment, he turned to the last pages of the book that his father had illustrated.

_Fantastical Beasts_

The title jumped out at him. Yixing blinked. There were only a few pages left. Carefully, he turned them. He gasped. The creatures that stared at him out of the page were incredibly lifelike with an unearthly beauty. There were a few he recognized as he had caught glimpses of them as a child when his father pointed them out. The unicorn he once saw grazing in the shadows of the forest, the alicorn that had flown over his head and the phoenix that he never saw but always heard.

Yixing caught his breath when he turned the last page. There was a drawing of a handsome young man standing next to a fearsome beast with a scaled body, leathery wings half roused and a serpentine tail coiling at the man's feet.

_Dragons come in all shapes and colours. They can glow with jeweled tones or smolder like the fires of hell. When a person finds a dragon's scale, with proper knowledge and practice, they can summon the dragon and it is obligated to grant them one wish. When a dragon is summoned, it is trapped in its human form for as long as it takes for the wish to be granted._

Next to the description there was a close up drawing of a dragon's scale. Yixing held the scale in his hand up in the fading light to compare it to the drawing.

It was an exact match.

Yixing's breath hitched. A dragon's scale? It sounded like some far off dream. Unconsciously, his hand clenched tight around the scale in his hand and he gasped in pain when the scale bit into his skin, drawing blood.

Yixing turned back to the book.

There are only a few dragons in the area. There is the black scaled Kai, who lives in the volcanoes holding power over fire, the iridescent blue Suho with power over water, who lives in the sea. And then there is Yifan, black-green with dark smouldering eyes, the Guardian of our forests. He lives in a cave at the base of the tallest sea cliff.

The book went through a few more dragons that lived in the surrounding area but their names went right over Yixing's head.

So it was Yifan's scale he had found.

Yixing turned the scale round in his hand nervously. There were instructions on how to summon a dragon in the book which led him to wonder if his father had done this before.

Glancing at the old worn clock hanging on the wall, he is surprised at how late it was and decided to turn in and decide what to do with the scale in the morning.

Yifan shuddered when a tingle ran through him, starting from the place in his tail where he had lost a scale. He shook it off and glanced outside the cave. Dusk had fallen. Yifan heaved his massive body off his treasure pile with a great sigh and flexed his wings.

"Show off."

A splash outside his cave and laughter caught Yifan's attention.

Suho curled his serpentine body over the rocks just outside Yifan's cave, mouth curved into a grin. Yifan rolled his eyes at him and stalked outside to greet his friend.

"You're jealous because you don't have wings."

Suho winced and batted his pectoral fins at Yifan.

"That's a low blow Yifan."

Yifan smirked at his friend and stretched his wings lazily. He spread them wide to catch the wind rolling off the sea and flapped once, sending the water beneath him splashing at Suho's snout. Suho yelled and sends a coil of water flying up to teasingly tickle Yifan's sensitive underside. Yifan growled playfully and flapped his wings again, sending himself higher into the air.

Suho stopped playing and watched with envy and awe as Yifan soared across the darkening sky to begin his patrol over the forest.

Dawn spilled its rosy glow over the forest too soon and Yifan returned to his cave as the forest began to stir awake. He had snagged himself a fat deer that had been out too late for breakfast and shared his meal with Suho, the water dragon settling himself on the rocks carefully.

Yixing's eyes fluttered open when he heard the Phoenix start its song to welcome the new day. He went about his usual activities, forgetting about the dragon scale he had slipped back into his pocket the night before.

Yixing started the log fire and hurried out to the stream that ran past his house to draw water for a bath. He set the bucket over the coals before picking up his hunting equipment. He packed a few strips of dried venison and filled a water skin before setting out for the forest.

He hunted for till the sun shone fiercely overhead before heading home. Yixing set down his game and began to clean them to bring to the market. It was midday before he was finished. He cut up some of the rabbit that his snares had gotten him and started the stew he would make for dinner before changing into more presentable clothes to bring the meat to the market.

Yixing brought the squirrels and rabbits and some trout he managed to rustle up from the stream to the butcher he knew well. After haggling over the prices, he wandered around the market for a while before spotting an inn where he could have lunch.

"Hey Yixing!"

The innkeeper, Luhan yelled across the room and men turned to look. There was no denying that Luhan's pretty face got him his business.

Yixing smiled nervously as he made his way across the room to the counter. The men stared, they always have, ever since Yixing's father started bringing him to town. His milky pale skin and soulful dark eyes made him stand out in a place where the men were dark, tanned and broad-shouldered. It didn't help that he had inherited his mother's looks instead of his father's.

Luhan grinned when Yixing finally reached the counter. He set down a bowl of stew and a mug of ale and waved his hands when Yixing reached for his pocket.

"So what's been going on? Haven't seen you in town for a while."

Yixing pressed a few worn coins into Luhan's hand despite his protests and smiled slyly.

"I found something odd in the forest yesterday."

Luhan's eyes got big when Yixing pulled the dragon scale from his pocket.

"That's a dragon's scale!" He whispered, not wanting to attract attention from the rest of the inn.

He yelled for someone to take over his place and led Yixing out of the inn.

"You know how to use that?" He nodded to the scale in Yixing's hand.

Yixing nodded slowly, thinking of the book and the instructions in it.

"A dragon's scale. From the guardian of our forest." Yixing blinked at Luhan, startled that his friend knew so much.

Luhan winked at him.

"I know more about dragons than you think. Keep it safe. Use it well."

Because the light was fading fast, Yixing bade Luhan farewell before heading to see the town's magician. The town's magician was a retired wizard. He had been the ones who helped topple protect the kingdom before he retired. Now, all he did was run an apothecary making medicines for the people.

"Hello, Yixing." Yixing smiled at the old man at the counter when he ducked into the shop. He often brought him herbs from the forest so they were quite well acquainted.

"What do you have there?"

Yixing laid the dragon's scale on the counter and heard the old wizard gasp.

"You want to summon him?"

Yixing shrugged. "It couldn't hurt. I don't actually believe it works."

The wizard nodded and got together the necessary materials.

Yixing stood by, watching the wizard do his thing with a look of amusement on his face. He did not believe that one could actually summon a dragon, much less the guardian of the forest.

The wizard completed the summoning with a wave of his hand and they both waited.

Yifan howled in pain and lashed his tail furiously. His skin suddenly felt too tight, constricting itself around him. Suho popped his head out of the water to blink at Yifan.

"What's wrong?'

Yifan howled again when he felt his skin crack.

"Hurts... Like someone's tearing my skin apart..." He gasped, rolling onto his back.

Suho shook his head and dragged himself on land, his skin crawling with the noises that Yifan was making. He shifted, scales melting into smooth, flawless skin. He knelt next to Yifan who was now writhing on the ground, tail lashing desperately.

"You're being summoned. Find the person who's blood started the summons and grant him a wish, you'll feel much better."

Yifan snarled.

"Go into the human realm? NO!"

Suho shrugged and shifted back into dragon form.

"Suit yourself."

Night fell and Yixing returned to his little cottage, dragon scale safely tucked away in his pocket. The summoning had produced no effect and he wasn't surprised. He never believed in it anyway. He glanced at the book his father had given him and sighed. It was lonely, staying in the forest so far away from civilisation. If the book had been true, he could wish for someone to keep him company. He shook his head to shake off the feeling. No use in dwelling over things that couldn't happen.

He was ladling rabbit stew into a little wooden bowl when he heard something land with a thump outside his house.

Startled, he let the ladle fall back into the pot and hurried outside to see what was going on.

A naked young man lay on his side outside his door, sides heaving with exertion.

Yixing blinked and ran forward to help him to his feet.

"Are you alright?" The man groaned and dragged himself up, using Yixing to stabilize himself.

Up close, Yixing could see long lashes on pale skin and an incredible jawline. The man was tall, much taller than Yixing, which made helping him balance difficult.

Yixing helped the man into his home and settled him onto the armchair by the fireplace. He hurried to bring the man something to cover and up before moving to the stove and bringing up a bowl of rabbit stew for the man.

The man stirred and his eyes flashed open at Yixing.

"Were you the one who summoned me?"

Yixing dropped the bowl that he was carrying in shock.

"I didn't... It was the village's wizard..." Yixing stuttered, kneeling to pick up the bowl and mop up the spill.

"It is you. I only turned to human form when I landed outside your house." The man growled, clearly unhappy to be there. His smouldering dark eyes met Yixing's frightened ones and Yixing turned away, a feeling he couldn't quite put his finger on running through his chest, making him feel all fuzzy.

He ladled another bowl of stew and tried to hand it to the man, who pushed it away.

"What's your wish?"

The man grunted, dark eyes glaring at him.

"Huh?"

"Your wish damn it. I just have to grant you a wish then I can leave."

Yixing blinked up at the man.

"I don't have one."

Yifan wanted to tear his hair out. What in the world was wrong with this man?! Couldn't he just make a wish? Power, wealth, a beautiful wife. Everyone knew that that was all humans could want.

"I mean. Power, money? Just pick one and let me go."

Yixing stared up at the man and weakly said: "None of the above?"

Yifan roared and leapt off the chair, flinging himself at the shorter man. He seized Yixing by his collar and pressed him against the nearest wall, one knee sliding instinctively between Yixing's legs.

"I am the forest guardian. I will not be controlled by a tiny human like you. Now make your wish." He hissed, his face pressed so close to Yixing's that he could feel his breath against his lips.

Yixing whimpered in fear, one hand still curled around the bowl of stew.

"Haven't... Haven't got one please..."

Yifan snarled, tightening his grip.

"Liar."

Yixing's free hand went up to grip at Yifan's bicep, pleading.

Yifan felt something shoot through him at the look on the man's face. He stepped back, releasing him.

Yixing felt his face flush under Yifan's intense gaze. He ducked his head shyly and tried to step around the broad-shouldered man.

"I..." Yifan couldn't find words, an odd feeling settling in his chest.

Yixing thrust the bowl at him.

"Eat."

He murmured.

Startled, Yifan did as he was told.

Yixing went to get another bowl for himself and they ate in silence.

"Why did you summon me then? If you had no wishes?" Yifan broke the silence when he set the bowl down, empty.

Yixing blinked and remembering what he had been thinking moments before the Guardian had arrived, he flushed and shook his head.

"I didn't believe it would work."

Yifan scowled.

"So you decided to test it out? Did you even know whose scale you had?"

Yixing nodded, colour rushing to his face.

Yifan groaned and put his face into his hands. If the man wasn't so adorable, he would already have ripped him to shreds. Wait, what?

"You could stay here? For the night?" Yixing offered shyly, too nervous to look Yifan in the eye.

"I don't even know your name."

"Yixing."

Yifan made a helpless gesture.

"Guess I'll have to."

Yixing rose to clean out the wooden bowls.

"The bedroom's that way."

The phoenix's song woke Yixing first.

Why am I sleeping the armchair? He wondered as he straightened himself.

Oh. Yifan. Dragon. Yixing grimaced and dragged himself up to complete the morning chores. He couldn't get Yifan out of his head. The handsome face, strong jawline and broad chest stuck in his brain like stubborn glue.

Yifan stirred awake when he heard noises downstairs.

What?

Oh.

He sank back into the bed when the events from the night before came back to light. He had a problem.

"You're awake."

Yifan nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of Yixing's voice.

"Sorry."

Yixing apologised, holding out a change of clothes for Yifan.

"I have to go into the forest. I'm sure you have some Guardian thing to do?"

Yixing held out a bowlful leftover rabbit stew apologetically.

Yifan took the bowl and started to eat when he felt Yixing's gaze burning into him.

"What?" He asked, looking up to see Yixing's face flush red and he turned away.

"You're... you're not wearing a shirt." Yixing stammered, averting his gaze.

"I don't like wearing one," Yifan answered, turning back to his stew.

Yixing blinked and started to study his bowl with great interest.

"We could go in together?" Yifan found himself asking. Yixing nodded, still intrigued by his bowl.

"The bowl is more interesting than my face now is it?" Yifan deadpanned and Yixing flushed.

"My apologies my lord," Yixing whispered, raising his head.

Yifan waved away his apologies and hands him his empty bowl.

"Let's go."

Yifan inhaled in relief the moment they pass the first line of trees. He loved the forest. Yixing smiles at him, dimple flashing in his cheek making Yifan a little lightheaded.

"I'll be over there." Yixing headed off in another direction and Yifan turned, more than ready to put some distance between him and the man who made his head spin with just a smile.

Yixing wandered along the little trail, too engrossed in the plants that he was examining to notice the danger lurking nearby.

An arrow whistled sharply through the air, its head coated in a substance that induced sleep. Yixing turned too late, when the arrowhead buried itself into his calf muscle. He cried out but the drug had started to take effect almost immediately. The world started to spin before everything went black.

Yifan stiffened when a strange sensation rippled up his back. He turned, deciding to go and check on Yixing. However when he got to the trail Yixing had been taking, there was no sign of him. Yifan blinked in surprise. Where could he be?

Yixing stirred awake, blinking to get the sleep out of his eyes. He was lying on a wooden floor that smelled of hay. Slowly, he tried to sit up but his hands couldn't move. Yixing twisted and squirmed but his hands wouldn't budge from where they had been bound behind his back. He tugged weakly and gasped in pain when he stretched his waist.   
"Hello?"

"You're awake." The cold, cruel voice cut through the air and Yixing turned, squinting to try and make out the man's features.

"Who are you?" Yixing murmured weakly, trying yet again to work his arms free.

"That's not important. What's important is what you have in your pocket."

Yixing blinked and stared up at the man.

"A dragon's scale." The man said impatiently. "A scale from the Guardian of the Forest no less."

Yixing twitched weakly.

"The only reason I have waited this long for you to wake is out of courtesy, to ask if you will willingly hand it over or shall I remove it by force?" The man's thick lips stretched into a horrible grin. "You gotta admit. You're one fine piece of ass."

Yixing shuddered at the thought and worked at his bonds before giving up. They were too tight and too well knotted to give easily.

"Well?" The man spoke sharply.

The mere thought of Yifan, his Yifan at the mercy of this man made his skin crawl.

"You didn't summon him. He will not answer to you." Yixing said, eyes flashing defiantly at the man.

"We will see." The man raised his hand and two men step forward, strong arms encircling Yixing tightly, holding him in a cage of flesh and bone. Yixing thrashed wildly, eyes wide when he felt a hand slip into his pocket to retrieve the dragon scale. There was nothing he could possibly have done, with his arms folded and bound so tightly behind him.

"Ah, shit! The thing cut me!" The man who had pulled the scale from his pocket gasped in pain. Yixing revelled in the small victory before it was replaced by cold fear when the man took the scale.

He repeated all the actions the wizard had done and the air started to hum. Yixing closed his eyes and prayed that he still had some hold over Yifan before whispering under his breath.

"I wish for Yifan to be free."

The scale fragmented before his eyes.

There was a great roar and a brilliant flash of light that blinded everyone in the room, and then... nothing.

The man spun around to face Yixing, face contorted with rage.

"You did something!! I saw your mouth move!!"

The man stopped yelling when one of his henchmen whispered in his ear. He smirked and turned his attention to Yixing.

With a single wave of his arm, the man closest to Yixing hauled him up and pressed him against the wall. A loop of rope was handed to him and Yixing found himself bound to a metal pole against the wall. The man walked up to him, a smirk evident on his face. Yixing looked down at him and the man reached up a hand to grip his jaw tight. Yixing squirmed and tried to get free but the man held tight.

"Say 'ah'."

Yixing opened his mouth to scream but a dirty rag was stuffed into his mouth and a black cloth tied around it.

"Mmph!!"

"So sweet. Too bad you died in an accidental fire." The man smirked and pulled a matchbox from his pocket. He stuck one and the smell of smoke filled the air.

"Goodbye." He tossed the match onto the nearest stack of hay and left, his cronies giggling along with him.

The hay caught the match and burst into flames, shooting sparks of fire into the air. Yixing screamed into the gag, struggling as hard as he could against his bonds. The ropes were coarse and pulled too tight against his thin skin. They were too strong for him to break.

He collapsed back against the wall, terror running rampant through him. The flames were spreading now, coming closer to his leg. The barn was thick with smoke. Yixing inhaled and started to cough. Help me.

He thrashed again, tugging furiously on the ropes but the man had done his knots too well.

In a fit of desperation, he thought of Yifan.

The whole barn was filled with smoke now, clouding his vision. With every breath, he could feel his resolve breaking. He choked on the smoke and gasped for air.

Everything was cloudy now, smoke misting over his vision.

Something tugged in his chest and dimly, he heard a roar.

The door to the barn shattered into wood fragments and a massive reptilian head strained to catch him in its eye line.

Yifan.

Yixing's eyes were dimming, the smoke in the room proving too much for his body to handle.

Yifan shrank, changing into human form. He sprinted into the room, body immune to the flames to reach Yixing. He struggled with the knots on the ropes, tugging and pulling, producing fire with one hand to burn away the ropes.

Yixing slumped against the wall, body aching too badly to hold himself up. Great green leathery wings sprouted from Yifan's back and he wrapped them around Yixing to protect him from the worst of the flames. He forced his way back to the broken door and finally, finally got Yixing out into the open air.

Aware of the townsfolk gawking at him, Yifan pulled Yixing to his chest and spread his wings. Flapping hard, he rose into the air and flew high into the clouds, towards his cave near the sea.

Yixing's eyes fluttered open and he struggled to sit up. A damp cloth slid from his forehead and onto the bed next to him. His tongue flicked out to lick at his dry lips.

"You're awake."

Yixing turned his head and near about fell off the bed at the sight of blonde haired Yifan cradling a bowl in his large hands.

"Wha...What happened?"

"Too much smoke. I never knew human bodies were so fragile." Yifan smiled and held a gold chalice to Yixing's parched lips.

Yixing's lips parted to accept the cool water and he groaned softly when he moved.

Yifan's lips darted out to wet his lips at the sound.

"You freed me."

Yixing blinked and sank back into the pillows.

"I just didn't want him to get his hands on you. Who knew what he would've done." He shuddered at the mere thought.

"You sure about that." Yifan's smiling face was suddenly so close that he was taken aback by how handsome Yifan was. The odd feeling in his chest came back at the sound of Yifan's husky voice.

"Ye...yeah..." He found himself stammering, unable to meet Yifan's beautiful, oh so beautiful amber eyes.

Yifan smirked and leaned down, his arms on either side of Yixing, bracketing him and keeping him trapped between his bare chest and the bed.

Yixing's breath hitched at the proximity.

Slowly, Yifan pressed his lips against Yixing's, savouring the taste of the man he would spend the rest of his life with. Yixing's eyes slid close because damn, Yifan was a hell of a kisser.

"My treasure." Yifan murmured against Yixing's lips, trailing a finger along his jawline, tickling him.

"Mmm." Yixing leaned up again, deepening the kiss as he did so.

"Sweet love."

"Gross."

The pair jerked at the sound of the interruption.

Suho stood leaning against the entry of the cave, arms crossed and blatantly staring.

"Get out!" Yifan growled, his arms tightening around Yixing.

Suho raised his eyebrows and slid out of the cave. "I'm gone."

Yifan smirked at Yixing, relishing in the way Yixing swallowed, Adam's apple bobbing nervously.

Slowly, he climbed into the bed, mouth meeting Yixing's again in a passionate kiss that sent heat coiling in both their stomachs. He stripped the covers off suddenly, pressing Yixing harder into the bed, making him whimper. Being held down so tightly should not in any way be so provocative but Yixing whined, bucking up his hips to brush against Yifan's groin.

"Oh god, you're beautiful." Yifan whispered, pressing his hot mouth against Yixing's creamy neck that was just begging to be marked, to be claimed.

Yixing gasped, and strained upwards, eyes pleading. Yifan settled onto his knees, drawing his hands down Yixing's sensitive sides, making him gasp again. He paused when his hands rested on the zipper of Yixing's trousers.

"You sure about this?"

Yixing met his eyes.

"Take me."

With those words, Yifan slid off his pants and tugged Yixing's off too. His hands rested on the waistband of Yixing's boxers and playfully, he snapped them against his skin.

"Tease." Yixing panted, hands reaching to bat at Yifan.

Yifan took his time rolling the boxers down to reveal Yixing's swollen member, red and already trickling precum. Yixing gasped when Yifan wrapped his hand around his member, moaning when Yifan flicked his wrist skilfully.

Yifan stripped off his own boxers and settled between Yixing's legs, Yixing a panting, moaning mess beneath him.

"Do something about your hands or I shall have to restrain you." He teased, pressing a finger to Yixing's hole. Yixing gasped at the words and reached for his cock. Yifan pressed a finger against Yixing's rim, testing him. Yixing cried out at the stimulation and arched. Yifan smirked and reached for the pot of oil conveniently set next to the bed.

He coated his fingers liberally, not wanting to hurt Yixing.

Slowly, he slipped a finger into him. Yixing cried out at the intrusion, struggling to adjust to the width of Yifan's finger. Yifan stopped to give Yixing a moment before pushing the rest of the way in. He crooked his finger just right and Yixing screamed. His mind had short circuited and he saw only white for a moment.

"Good?"

Yixing nodded, too overwhelmed by sensations to give an oral reply.

Yifan slipped another finger into him, scissoring him open. Yixing sobbed and gasped at the pleasure rushing through him. His hands twisted in the sheets, having released his cock long ago.

When Yifan deemed Yixing ready, he removed his fingers and started coating up his cock. Yixing protested when his ass clenched around empty air.

"Patience, my love."

Yifan carefully lined himself up and in one swift motion, thrust into Yixing. Yixing let out a strangled scream and Yifan stopped to let him get used to the feeling. When Yixing nodded, he started moving, short little thrusts angled at that particular spot that he knew would get Yixing to orgasm. Yixing moaned, arching his back and bucking his hips, meeting Yifan thrust for thrust. 

"Yifan, I... I think I love you...oh god!!"

Yixing gasped as his mind went blank and he saw stars. Yifan orgasmed at the same time, shooting his load and coating Yixing's walls with white.

As they both laid there panting, Yifan pressed his lips onto Yixing's in a sweet kiss.

"I think love at first sight exists for I think I have loved you ever since I met you in the yard of your home." Yifan murmured softly, pulling away so as not to crush Yixing with his weight.

Yixing smiled then, dimpling at him. Yifan felt his heart melt and he scooped Yixing into his arms, cradling him close.

"My treasure." 


End file.
